


Amaranth

by yansurnummu



Series: Of Crows and Wolves [5]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Choking, Kink Exploration, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yansurnummu/pseuds/yansurnummu
Summary: Crow learns that James is so much more than muddy boots and sharp arrows, whiskey around a campfire on a cool night.He can be an early sunrise behind a snow-covered field, the first crocus blooms of Spring.He is colourful. Warm. Beautiful.
Relationships: The Crow/Guardian
Series: Of Crows and Wolves [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071188
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Amaranth

**Author's Note:**

> Eternal thanks to my other half, @Alconis.
> 
> *Crow is trans and I use cunt/dick for his junk.  
> **It's been a long time coming, but James is officially enby!

“You might like this one.” 

The sound of James’s voice draws Crow’s attention away from his brief exploration of James’s space. He tilts his head and watches with a curious eye as the Wolf pulls something like a cardboard folder from a shelf full of its vertically stacked siblings. His long fingers gently tug at something inside and Crow’s eyes widen as he unsheathes a large disc. James places the disc on a strange device and, with utmost care, moves a mechanical arm over and sets it down.

Crow hears a strange scratch and then James is grinning as music begins to play. He lets out a breath that he doesn’t remember holding.

"I've never seen one of those," Crow thinks aloud, watching the disc spin, and James looks delighted to explain.

"It's pre-Golden Age. Easy enough to get it workin' again, but the records themselves are tough to find in one piece." He lifts himself up onto the dresser as he speaks, sitting with his back to the wall.

Crow reaches for the record’s jacket and inspects the paper sleeve. The art on it is abstract and bizarre, and he can only just see the remains of long-faded words.

His attention drifts over the rest of the collection and other objects that litter the shelves. They are filled with a chaotic jumble of incense, odd-looking rocks and minerals, colourful bottles and vases and jars. Below that, there's a mess of electronic parts, machinery placed in a seemingly random arrangement, and a tangle of wires that gives Crow a headache just thinking about untangling. 

Crow gently sets the record sleeve down and moves further into the room. There's a rack hung with clothing filled with bright colours mixed with black, soft knits and sheer fabrics that catch Crow by surprise. He looks over to James, who's relaxed with his head resting against the wall. He's wearing the faded white undershirt he wears under his armour, with sturdy leather pants and sensible boots. He'd only ever seen the man in earth tones– browns and blacks and the occasional greens.

Crow turns back to the makeshift wardrobe, puzzling in its contrast to its owner. He reaches up, carding through the garments with an overwhelming curiosity. There's a lot of soft pinks, teals, and yellows, some in revealing cuts that make his jaw hang open a little bit. He had never seen James out of his armour before; never would he ever have guessed how _colourful_ he could be.

One of the clothes hangers _squeaks_ over the metal of the rack as he moves it, and James’s head snaps up to look over at him. Crow snaps his hand away, giving James a wide-eyed stare. 

"Like what you see?" The Wolf grins after a moment, and Crow flushes. James’s smile turns wistful, but still wicked. "Shame I hardly get the chance to dress up anymore."

Crow perks up curiously. The idea of seeing James _dressed up_ stirs something in him.

"You could, " he blurts out, “If you want.” 

James' eyebrows raise as he leans forward where he sits.

"Sounds like you got summin' in mind," he chuckles, and Crow stammers.

He turns back to the rack with heat in his cheeks and begins to sift through articles of clothing to avoid James’s gaze. He pauses when his fingers touch soft lace, and he pushes the hanger back to get a better look. 

His mouth feels dry as he takes it in, a bodice of baby pink lace, with a matching garment slung over the hanger that Crow can't quite decipher.

"I forgot I had that one," Crow nearly jumps when James' voice comes from directly over his shoulder, and he spins around to see him smiling with a mischievous glint in his eyes, which Crow returns with a kiss. 

The Wolf hums low in his throat and pushes back into the kiss as Crow's hands move to his narrow hips. He imagines how he'd look, with pink lace covering his warm brown skin, tight-fitting panties pulled over his full ass. Crow moans against his lips at the thought of bending him over and spreading his thighs, his hands wandering over his beautiful body.

Crow breaks the kiss and presses his mouth to James’ jaw. His breath is hot against James' ear when he speaks. 

“I think,” he pauses to press a soft kiss to his neck, "I'd like if you dressed up for me." He can feel the man shudder.

"Tell you what," he breathes, "I'll get dolled up for you. But I want you to fuck me."

"Deal," Crow almost squeaks as James pulls away and turns to the clothes rack.

He smiles wickedly as he takes the outfit off the hanger and rummages through his drawers, pulling out an assortment of other things. He sets it all down, and pulls a box out from under his bunk, giving Crow free reign of whatever toys he wants while he leaves the room to change.

Standing in James’ space alone and faced with the toy box, Crow swallows and reverently opens the lid. He can't remember the last time he had this many options, and it's a box of _sex toys._ His lips form a tiny smile at the thought, as he rummages through them, marvelling at the sheer variety of different sizes and shapes of dildos and vibrators and things he's not quite certain of the purpose.

His hands find a dildo that curves sharply and turns into a thick bulb, and heat pools in his core. He stares at it for a moment, before he sets it on the bed and leaves the box on the floor, his decision made.

Anticipation nearly kills Crow as he waits for James. The thought of him in that outfit again draws a shudder and a sigh from his lips as he leans back against his bed while his hand wanders down his own stomach. He shivers when his hand moves over his belt buckle, and he palms himself impatiently through his pants. He closes his eyes out of sheer _want_ , making a low desperate noise that’s cut off by the sound of James’ voice. 

“You look amazing in my bed,” James says as he returns to the room. Crow opens his eyes and his jaw drops.

James’ dark eyes are framed in a small amount of dark eyeliner and a shimmery brown shadow with a touch of pink. He wears mascara that makes his eyelashes even darker and longer, and his smirking lips are painted in a dark rose.

His hips sway as he approaches, and Crow's eyes are drawn to the sheer white stockings over his lean thighs, held up by garters attached to the lace bodice. There's a tattoo of intertwining rose vines, running up the length of his right thigh, coming to rest over his hip. Crow squirms where he sits, mouth watering at the sight of matching pink lace panties barely containing his soft cock. 

James stops in front of him, inviting Crow to look. His eyes follow the trail of dark hair visible through the lace, over the lithe muscles of his abdomen to where the garment ends low on his chest, showing off firm pecs and broad shoulders.

"You're…" Crow swallows hard as James leans over into his space. "You're _gorgeous."_

The Wolf laughs, dark eyelashes fluttering as he leans in to press his lips to Crow's jaw. Crow sighs as those lips move down his neck, and he briefly wonders how durable James' lipstick is. 

An idea strikes him.

"Get on your knees," he says, and his voice comes out a little harsher than intended. James freezes, and Crow’s stomach sinks. He's about to apologize, when the man pulls back and drops to kneel on the floor beside the bed.

"Yes, sir," he breathes, looking up at him with brown eyes that already look dazed and obedient. "Whatever you want." 

Crow swallows and reaches out with a nervous hand to take James' jaw in his fingertips and brush his thumb over rough stubble until he finds his lips. The man's lips part and his eyes flutter shut as he leans into the touch. James takes the digit into his mouth, and Crow's stomach flips at the wet warmth of his lips and tongue.

James whines as Crow removes his hand to undo his belt and squirms out of his own pants while the Wolf watches with hungry eyes and licks his lips. But when he is bare before James, Crow hesitates. 

"I… are you alright with this?" he asks. James seems surprised by the question and nods frantically.

"Yeah, I wanna suck you," his voice is soft and breathy, as Crow moves closer to the edge of the bed. "Please," he begs with a sigh, "please let me suck you." 

He leans his head into the inside of Crow's thigh, and Crow realizes he's waiting for permission. 

"Y-yeah," he sputters, "go ahead."

James looks up at him before he dives in eagerly, moaning when he tastes him. Crow sighs and gasps as he explores him with his tongue and presses open-mouthed kisses along his folds. He gives him long, slow licks from his hole to his dick, tasting every inch of him. Crow runs a hand through the Wolf's soft curls, feeling the vibrations when James groans at the touch.

Crow moans when lips close around his dick and suck, bucking into James' warm mouth. His fist closes in James' hair, which draws a whimper from him as his mouth works Crow's dick. His hands run along his thighs soothingly, and Crow gasps excitedly when fingers tease his entrance.

Without thought, he pulls James' head in closer, too lost in the feeling of his lips on his cock and fingers pressing into him, but James groans as Crow fucks his mouth. It all feels too good, and it isn't long before he's cumming, hips bucking against James' face and cunt clamping down on his fingers with a moan.

Undeterred, he keeps going, and Crow has to pull the man back by the hair, overstimulated. James looks dazed, eyes dark and lips swollen, his lipstick slightly smudged around his mouth. It's a gorgeous sight, how much of a mess he's become already.

"Good boy," Crow says with a smile, enjoying how it makes James squirm and shiver.

He never considered himself to be particularly dominant, but having James on his knees, dressed in lace, lips coated in Crow's slick – it excites him in ways he didn't expect.

Crow reaches for the toy he'd picked out, and James bites his lip when he sees it.

"You like this one?" Crow asks, and James nods, reaching a hand up towards it.

"Can I?" he pleads, and Crow lets him take it.

He sighs as James slides the back end through his wet folds, still sensitive and slick from the Wolf's mouth. James watches his face as he slips the bulb of it into his hole, smiling up at him while Crow gasps. It's different from James' fingers, or his cock, but it's still _good._

Crow can't help how he squirms at how full he feels as his cunt clenches around the toy. James' hand moves up the shaft in slow, stroking motions, and Crow moans at how it causes it to shift inside him. Then he leans back in and Crow sucks in a breath as his tongue darts out and licks along the toy’s shaft.

"Oh, stars," Crow gasps, watching James' eyes flutter shut as he mouths and the head of the toy– his cock.

It's more the image than the feeling, he thinks as James takes his cock into his mouth. He looks gorgeous like this, his lips stretched around his shaft, swallowing down more and more with each movement. Crow can't help thrusting up into his mouth, earning pleased little whimpers and choked gasps as he fucks his throat.

"Come up here," Crow manages to grit out, and James pulls off his cock with a lewd sound. His eyes are watering a bit, his makeup beginning to run, and Crow thinks it's a beautiful sight. "I wanna– you've been so good to me," he pants.

James crawls into bed with him, and Crow finally gets to appreciate him fully. He's hard, his cock thick and straining and leaking precum through pink lace against his hip. James whines when Crow palms at him, squeezing and stroking him through the fabric. He briefly indulges the thought of taking him into his mouth, but he has other plans for right now.

James lets him arrange him how he wants, pushing his knees up and spreading his thighs. Crow leans off the side of the bed to find the lube he saw in that box, popping the cap as he returns and squeezing some into his hand.

It's cool, and James gasps when Crow's slick fingers press into his ass, his panties pushed just far enough to the side. He babbles a string of curses and praises as Crow opens him up, two fingers moving in and out of him.

"Crow, Crow, fuck," he groans after a while, _"please,_ Crow, fuck me." 

He hisses as Crow's fingers pull out, clinging at the pillow behind his head as he watches him line himself up.

His cry when Crow slides slowly into him is sweet, and he stills to allow him time to adjust. When he’s fully seated, Crow watches his cock twitch, trapped behind the lace. James tries to push back against him, desperate for friction, and Crow places firm hands on his hips to still him.

James _begs._ He begs him to move, to fuck him, to hurt him, to do _anything_ to him, and Crow shivers. The Wolf _trusts_ him, he realises.

He pulls out, and slams back in, and James moans. Crow finds a rhythm soon enough, his hands gripping the backs of the man's solid thighs as he fucks him. James begs him to go harder, and he does. He begs him to go faster, and he's happy to oblige.

Crow surges forward as he fucks into him, crushing his lips against the Wolf's and resting a hand gently on his throat. James whimpers into the kiss, licking into Crow's mouth hungrily and throwing his arms around his neck. Blunt nails dig into Crow's shoulders and he moans, squeezing lightly on James' throat.

"Alright?" Crow pants, pulling back to study James' face.

"Good. Real good," he gasps, tears in his eyes as Crow thrusts into him hard. "Fuckin'... _brilliant."_

Crow smiles down at him, the toy brushing against his own dick with every thrust. He can feel himself getting close again, heat bubbling through his body. James curses, and briefly he wonders if he could make him cum untouched.

Curious, he presses down on James’ throat again, earning a choked off moan as his whole body tenses. His eyes squeeze shut, and Crow gets his wish. He fucks James through his orgasm, his cock twitching against the fabric as he cums in his panties, spilling through the thin lace.

Crow pulls out and strokes his own cock a few more times before he's cumming again, gasping and clenching around the toy.

Crow sits back on his heels as he catches his breath, looking down at James. _He looks wrecked,_ Crow thinks – wrecked, and fucking beautiful. 

He discards the toy and finds a cloth, cleaning the both of them up. When he’s done, James is pliant, his body practically boneless, as Crow curls up on his chest.

"Holy hell," he mutters, his voice hoarse, and Crow chuckles. He gives Crow a sated, tired grin, pushing his fingers through his hair.

"You okay?" Crow smiles, admiring the Wolf beneath him. James gives a small, exhausted chuckle, and Crow relaxes at the hand in his hair petting him softly.

"Mhmm," his eyes flutter shut, "think you fucked the brains outta me."

Crow laughs. He shifts off of James, pulling the man into his arms so his head rests on Crow's shoulder. James melts into him, and Crow places a kiss to the top of his head.

"Do you need anything from me?" Crow asks, a little uncertain. 

"Just… this," James whispers, rubbing gentle circles into Crow's skin, "and… talk to me?"

Crow hums, thinks for a moment, then kisses James' forehead. He lets his own fingers slide over the warm skin beneath his fingertips. 

"You did so well. You were so good," he whispers back into the curls beneath his lips. He continues the praise until the words work their magic over the body in his arms, and James sighs as he relaxes against him. 

Crow smiles to himself and presses another kiss to James’s crown.There's so many more things he wants to say – _you mean the world to me, you're amazing, I'm so lucky to have met you –_

"I love you," he settles on.

James says nothing, and the words hang in the air accompanied by the faint sounds of static from the forgotten record player. 

Crow’s stomach sinks with worry, and he takes a shaky breath. _It’s too much,_ he thinks. Panic starts to speak on the edges of his mind, and he tenses, but the muscles underneath his hands don’t move in response. James is still and pliant in his arms. 

He's _asleep_ , Crow realizes, relaxing to the rhythm of James’s soft puffs of breath against his neck. His panicked thoughts turn to a strange sort of pride. The Wolf _trusts_ him, and the understanding rolls merrily around his mind as he closes his eyes. Crow smiles a little to himself. 

_He knows,_ he thinks, as he follows James down into the darkness of sleep. 


End file.
